Y llegaste tú
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: Songfic, Yaoi, Rei x Kai, pensamientos de Kai, Canción del titulo


Beyblade, al igual que este fic, no me pertenecen, pero este fic si  
  
Este es un yaoi, Rei x Kai  
  
Este es mi regalo de San Valentín ( un poco retrazado ^^') para Merle, Mi Koushiro Yamato y para todo aquel que lea este fic.  
  
Canción  
  
"Hablar"  
  
Y llegaste tu Por Ice Kory X  
  
(P de V de Kai)  
  
Han pasado ya 2 años y tanto desde que me hice parte de los bladebreakers, todo ha marchado muy bien, creo, pero ahora ando un poco confundido. y para variar hoy es día de San Valentín. Yo siempre había odiado esa fecha, por que por donde yo veía, veía parejas, besándose con mucho amor. Aunque creo que me molestaba por que yo nunca tuve un amor; pero eso ya cambio, yo ya tengo un amor.  
  
Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú  
  
No sabia que dentro de ti  
  
Yo iba a encontrar la luz  
  
No sabia que existía un mundo así  
  
No sabía que podía ser tan feliz  
  
Desde hace ya algún tiempo desde que deje de ser tan frió con las personas, todo era igual, aunque en el fondo quería a alguien a mi lado, pero cuando el me declaro su amor fui muy feliz  
  
*****Recuerdo*****  
  
"Kai, tengo que decirte algo" me dice Rei, creo que esta muy indeciso, que será lo que querrá decirme.  
  
"¿Qué quieres?" le dije muy fríamente, como le hablo a todos.  
  
"Quiero quiero decir- quiero decirte que tu, tu, tu me gustas mucho" me dijo, y yo no se que decir, el es, muy atractivo, muy cuero, su cara es muy hermosa, pero, no se quizá si me gusta, pero no se; pero por tanto pensar no oí que Rei empezó a llorar y se dio la vuelta y se puso a correr.  
  
"REIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" grite y salí corriendo tras de el, pero el si corría rápido, y me tarde media hora en encontrarlo.  
  
Lo había encontrado bajo un árbol de cerezo acorralado de 6 perros callejeros que lo querían morder, pero Rei no hacia nada, el estaba temblando de miedo y llorando por lo sucedido y lo estaban atacando y fui a defenderlo, y al final los perros se alejaron de ahí, pero Rei no dejaba de llorar, y lloraba mas fuerte y le nombre "Rei" y el no volteo ni me respondió, y seguí intentando y tenia el mismo resultado, y me enoje y le di una bofetada de la cual me maldije mentalmente a mi mismo, ya que Rei empezó a llorar aún mas fuerte y le dije "Rei, no fue mi intención, no quería darte una bofetada, solo quería que me vieras" entonces el me vio y se sorprendió al verme llorar, y se me secó las lagrimas y le dije "Rei, ¿por que huiste? Me preocupaste mucho" le dije y el me respondió "Creí que no querías que estuviera contigo, y pues huí" me respondió aun llorando y yo lo abrasé y llore y le dije "Tonto, no me dejaste decirte nada, yo también te amo" y él me vio a los ojos y pregunto "¿En serio?" y le respondí con un beso en la boca y duramos durante unos cuantos minutos, y después lo abrasé y él. se quedo dormido.  
  
*****Fin del recuerdo***** Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción  
  
No había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón  
  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazo  
  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paro Rei, tu eres todo para mi, tu eres mi sol, mi luna, mi cielo, mi infierno, mis estrellas, mi todo, yo nunca hubiera creído que este amor pudiera resultar, ni que Rei me amara tanto, pero yo me siento feliz con él. Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor  
  
Y llegaste tú una bendición   
  
Aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambio  
  
Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
  
El poder que hay en este amor  
  
Y llegaste tú una bendición  
  
Aun recuerdo cuando llegaste tu Soy tan feliz contigo Rei, quien lo diría, yo, un triste solitario, mereciendo el amor de un felino hermoso; cuando yo era muy frió, nunca pude comportarme muy frió con el, un ejemplo fue en el torneo asiático, cuando Tyson se había quedado dormido, y Rei se quedo con él, y cuando no llegaron para la segunda ronda, yo me ofrecí por pelear, y al final dije, que entre a pelear por mi honor, pero en el fondo lo hice por Rei; también me exalte cuando el Sr. Dickerson (o como se escriba) dijo que se derrumbo el camino, me preocupe mucho por Rei. Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad  
  
Y me río pensando en las veces que yo te deje pasar  
  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazo  
  
Y llegaste tu y el mundo se paro Te amo Rei, Te amo mucho, y no quiero que me abandones. Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor  
  
Y llegaste tú una bendición   
  
Aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambio  
  
Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
  
El poder que hay en este amor  
  
Y llegaste tú una bendición  
  
Aun recuerdo cuando llegaste tú Ahora estoy en su casa, y el pone una canción, específicamente una balada, y empezamos a bailar, y después de una cena romántica volvimos a bailar, y empezó otra canción, la cual es nuestra canción: Y llegaste tu Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú  
  
No sabia que dentro de ti  
  
Yo iba a encontrar la luz  
  
No sabia que existía un mundo así  
  
No sabía que podía ser tan feliz Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción  
  
No había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón  
  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazo  
  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paro Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor  
  
Y llegaste tú una bendición   
  
Aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambio  
  
Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
  
El poder que hay en este amor  
  
Y llegaste tú una bendición  
  
Aun recuerdo cuando llegaste tu Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad  
  
Y me río pensando en las veces que yo te deje pasar  
  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazo  
  
Y llegaste tu y el hundo se paro Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor  
  
Y llegaste tú una bendición   
  
Aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambio  
  
Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
  
El poder que hay en este amor  
  
Y llegaste tú una bendición  
  
Aun recuerdo cuando llegaste tú Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor  
  
Y llegaste tú una bendición   
  
Aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambio  
  
Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
  
El poder que hay en este amor  
  
Y llegaste tú una bendición  
  
Aun recuerdo cuando llegaste tú. Al terminar la canción, nos besamos, y juramos no separarnos nunca.  
  
************Fin************* Ojalá que les sea de su agrado, este es mi primer fic de Beyblade, mi primer Rei x Kai, por favor, dejen un review, para cualquier aclaración, sugerencia, felicitación, reclamación o cualquier cosa . ATTE: Ice Kory X 


End file.
